


I Need You Too

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Cas hadn't met April, if he had scavenged for food, loaded the scraps into a shopping bag, and taken off on foot to the bunker, he would have found his home eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Too

What was it that lead him in the right direction? A map? The sun? No, a feeling. He was lucky his feelings were strong.

By the time he arrived at the door to their underground home, his feet were blistered and bleeding, and he was sure he was dehydrated. He didn't have the energy to knock, he just dropped his plastic bag, and let his weight fall against the door.

It was enough. The door was opened a few moments later, but he wasn't supporting himself. He fell face-first onto the line between inside and outside, and he felt sure it would leave a mark. He could hear a gun cocking, and then he felt the vibrations of it hitting the floor.

He felt hands, pulling at him, grabbing him, lifting him, but he felt too weak to try and help. He shut his eyes and let his weight fall to the person carrying him inside.

The voices calling him were distant, so he didn't try to answer. Sleep felt like a better plan. That was stopped however, when the tip of a glass was pressed to his mouth. He opened and water flooded his mouth, making him choke a little. He swallowed as much as he could before closing his mouth and turning his head away. He felt fingers brush his face, and it hurt, like they were pressing on a bruise, which they probably were. Then he was being lifted again.

He let sleep take him before he could even find out where he was going.

* * *

He was awoken by the pain on his feet. It was excruciating, and he whined and squirmed away. Still, the hands that were on him stayed, and held his legs in place while water touched his feet. It was too hot, it burned, and he tried to say so, but his throat was raw, and all that came out was coughing.

The voices from before did seem to come through now though, and it was easier to concentrate on them. Or rather, it, just one voice.

"Does that hurt?" It asked, and he recognized that voice instantly. Dean. He had found Dean.

"Cas, are you in pain?" Dean asked, and Cas tried to open his eyes, but it made his head spin.

"Just lift your fingers. One finger for yes, two for no, ok?" Dean said, and Cas raised his finger.

"Does it hurt when the water touches your feet?" Dean asked, and he lifted his finger.

"Is it too rough?" Dean asked. Two fingers.

"Too hot?" He asked next. One finger.

"Ok, is this better?" He asked, and when it touched his blistered feet this time, it still burned, but it felt better. He didn't bother to answer Dean, just hung his head until it hit what he assumed to be the side of the bathtub, and he started to drift again.

"Cas, I'm gonna wash your hair now ok? I'm not filling the tub, I'm just using this shower head, handle thing. I'm not even sure how the bunker had one of these, I don't think they were even invented until..." Dean's words slurred together. Cas was asleep before he had finished his sentence.

* * *

Cas assumed it had been a few days since he was awake, judging by the way Dean looked. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was messy. His eyes were only squinted open, and it seemed Dean hadn't noticed yet. He was to busy brushing Cas' hair.

"You should brush your own hair." Cas said. His voice was hoarse, but it was loud enough to make Dean jump.

"Cas, hey, yeah, I was just making sure you were... Ok." Dean said quietly.

"How are you?" He asked. Cas couldn't answer. He wasn't sure. Maybe he would be ok, or maybe he was going to die right here.

"Cas, come on, I need to know your ok." Dean said quickly. He looked up and it brought back a memory. That same desperate look. I need to know you're ok. I need you.

It was like he was standing beside them, watching himself as he broke bone with just his fist. Watching while Dean begged and pleaded. "I need you."

"Cas? Come on, don't space out now, I need you to stay with me. I need to know if you're hurt anywhere else." Dean said, bringing him back to the present.

"I walked here... took two days..." Cas said quietly. The expression on Deans face dropped even more.

"You walked for two days straight? In dress shoes?" Dean asked carefully.

"Stopped once to eat... it was old sushi... I had to stop again to throw it up... just wanted to get here." Cas said quietly.

"Cas..." Dean said, and there was pain in his voice.

"Please." Cas said, starting to sit up. Dean didn't protest, he knew he couldn't stop him if he wanted to get up, so instead he helped him. Once he was sitting up, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed he was on and slid off and onto the floor.

His legs gave out immediately, but Dean caught him. He hauled himself up as well as he could, but he started to fall anyway, and Dean pulled him down to sit in his lap. There was immediate relief from being off of his feet, and he sighed into Deans shoulder. Dean didn't seem to mind.

"I'm not weak... I need to stand." Cas said quietly, and Dean nodded. He helped to lift him up, but once he was in a standing position, Dean didn't let go. He was thankful for it. He never was sure why he did what he did next, but he didn't regret it.

"I need you too." He whispered, and Dean went rigid.

"What?" Dean asked quietly, and Cas held onto him tighter.

"The crypt... I need you too..." Cas said quietly. Dean's shoulders sagged.

"Cas, you don't understand..." Dean tried, but Cas wasn't using him for support now, he was hugging him.

"I do, Dean... I need you too..." Cas whispered. Dean relaxed against him for an instant, then there were arms hesitantly wrapping around him.

"I need you Dean..." Cas said quietly, and Dean fisted his hands in Cas' shirt. A clean one, he hadn't even noticed. Dean must have changed his clothes.

"Thank you..." Dean whispered into his neck.

"For what?" Cas asked.

"For... needing me." Dean said carefully. Cas knew it wasn't the word they were suppose to use, but if Dean wasn't ready to say 'love' yet, he could wait, just like Dean waited for him to say it back for so long. So Cas said the only thing he could think of in that moment. Not something about the pain in his feet, or the fact that Dean had taken care of him. But about that moment right then.

"I've always needed you. I always will."


End file.
